The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Solidago plant, botanically known as Solidago hybrid, commercially referred to as cut Solidago, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Bareight.
The new Solidago is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Solidago cultivar Kibadol, not patented. The new Solidago was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, in 1998. The new Solidago was selected on the basis of its dark golden yellow inflorescences and excellent post-harvest longevity.
Compared to plants of the mutation parent, the cultivar Kibadol, plants of the new Solidago have darker golden yellow inflorescences and last about four days longer as cut flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Solidago are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Bareight have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Bareightxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Bareightxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit with strong stems.
2. Freely branching; dense and bushy growth habit.
3. Rapid growth rate.
4. Plume-like sprays of numerous dark golden-yellow-colored inflorescences.
5. Excellent post-harvest longevity, typically about 14 days.
6. Resistant to Powdery Mildew.
Plants of the new Solidago can be compared to plants of the cultivar Kibadol, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, inflorescences of plants of the new Solidago have stronger yellow-colored ray florets and have longer post-harvest longevity than plants of the cultivar Kibadol.
Plants of the new Solidago can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Super, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, inflorescences of plants of the new Solidago are smaller, have stronger and darker yellow-colored ray florets and have longer post-harvest longevity than plants of the cultivar Super.